


Martha's Photo Op

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: While strolling around the beach, a bunch of youths pleaded to the Ruler Class Servant to take pictures of her to save their school organization. Out of the spirit of charity, the saint could not ignore their plea. What she didn't know however was that a different kind of photo op was being asked of her.
Kudos: 18





	Martha's Photo Op

Martha didn't like the sound of the shutters clicking and the flash of light that followed, but she did feel a sense of excitement as she raised her arms and posed in the middle of a prepped up apartment. Dusty old sofas and recliners, magazines and drink cans were decorating the makeshift studio. It was only her, and three college students trying to earn funds for their supposed club, but it was something very important which the boys attended religiously after their studies. She could only blame her own kindness for getting herself talked into posing for a photo shoot. Despite it sounding sketchy, she couldn't have turned them away when they kneeled and begged her while she was out strolling the beach. They looked like kind souls, which was why she wholeheartedly believed that this was the right thing to do.

"Right, you're looking gorgeous, Martha!" called out the boy behind the camera while furiously taking pictures of her entire figure. She was a long-haired beauty with a gorgeous rack so she could see why they would choose her. The flashes were magnified by the white studio backdrop around her, which made her nauseous from time to time. "Glad we started out with that bikini of yours. It really does look great on you. You have a nice bust that goes well with a two-piece. Can you smile for me a bit here?"

"I implore you to refrain from giving me those kinds of compliments." She broke her silence.

"No need to fuss over it. Just saying what I think."

She sighed and tried to give her best smile, even if it did result in something stiff. But whether or not they noticed, they didn't show it. They showered her with a handful of praises. At least they were satisfied with her looks. Modeling wasn't exactly what she called her strong suit, so she just followed their directions as best as she could. Although, knowing that they were free to look all over her didn't help her case at all. She didn't expect she would be spending so much time in a bikini. Her Spirit Origin wasn't as strict as it usually was, though not exactly loose either. That was why she could tolerate all their stares. She also found no reason to get worked up over it. She didn't know if the atmosphere around here or the fact she had gotten used to modeling had dampened her thoughts.

"Great! Can you turn to the other side and stretch out a leg for me? Keep your hands behind your head too."

Martha's long hair fell down her shoulder, covering a bit of her top, as she turned. She wasn't concerned with the way her underarms were being given so much focus, but it was embarrassing when there was nothing to worry about though. Her skin was flawless.

"Nice!"

The saint frowned internally at the cameraman's bossy attitude. She turned her attention elsewhere and noticed the other two who were keeping the light stands in check whispering to each other. They weren't fooling her. The way they snuck peeks at her coupled with their flustered cheeks were a dead give away they were speaking volumes of something lewd. _Well, they are at that age after all. These boys don't look half-bad. They could get a girl if they tried, yet they're wasting them away doing nonsensical things like this._

"Next, could you remove your sun hat for me please?" The cameraman's voice was as direct and professional as ever.

She reached up and swiped the wide-brimmed hat aside. The fashionable accessory was a favorite of hers as it had good coverage over her head but for now, it laid right next to her tall figure and the stand-up lights. She combed through her pretty lavender hair to hide the narrow straps of her bikini. A second later the camera clicking continued.

Her misgivings dwindled as they continued their attitude in handling the shoot lacked any hint of malice. She was almost let down. However, it was all the more apparent that they were solely focused on her body, and that gave her more than enough thoughts to keep her preoccupied.

"Sexy doesn't even begin to describe it. Martha has one mighty impressive bod."

"Are we sure she's not actually a model?"

The other two weren't trying to hide their whispers any longer. She felt a steady warmth crawl up from her neck to her face when the provocative compliments accompanying their excited expressions didn't cease. All of this just made the fact that she wasn't used to having her body subjected more obvious. Doubts had already formed about whether they weren't leading her astray, and they continued to grow even now. Frustrating, no, humiliating was what she felt. The more their cheerful voices rang, the more she felt she was going against the moral obligations that she swore to, her inner saint's voice. But even with that, somewhere inside her felt all this to be quite mesmerizing. No one ever took a liking to her in this way.

"Next can you remove the sarong?"

Her brows twitched, and she broke the nice pose she had settled on as she heard that casual request. "Hey, hey, isn't that too much?!" retorted the saint to her cameraman. "You can already see more than enough of my bare legs like this don't you?"

He poked his head out from behind the camera a second later, not a shred of concern on his average face. "Well, it's just a plain old sarong. I don't see why you need to get worked up by it. It's not like you're wearing anything risque underneath. We see girls in bikinis way more revealing than yours all the time. This is nothing new to us. So what's it going to be? I thought you told us you'll help in any way you can out of the spirit of charity, but I guess those were just empty words."

"Ghhh.." She turned her gaze away, feeling an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was almost jarring when she became the center of their cold gazes, and they were looking at her like an unmatched goddess. She couldn't take it any longer and brought her trembling hands to her floral red cloth. Her fingers fought to untie the piece of accessory, dreading the moment it would leave her skin. The moment the soft cloth brushed her thighs was the moment her face started burning, unable to meet their gazes. "There. I did what you told me." She clenched her thighs together, feeling the air around her grow cold.

"Excellent…." The cameraman drew a long, sweeping gaze from her toes up to her shapely thighs, bewildered by their amazing shape. Elegant legs topped by wide, child-bearing hips. There was nothing left to be desired about her. He got back to looking through his lens a moment later. "It was such a waste having them covered up like that. Let me take a couple of shots, and we'll move on to the next swimsuit soon."

Her legs squirmed a bit as she heard that. She decided that she shouldn't mind and placed a hand on her hip posed straight for the camera. Their excessive stares got her frowning and feeling uneasy. As the mild blush she had turned into a feverish heat, an inkling- no, a premonition told her that things were about to turn risque. Yet, she decided to see things through for now, even if that entailed her standing right in the middle of this apartment in nothing but a bikini.

"Can you turn your back to us and look back?"

She turned, unaware at first of how this was showing off her ass to them until she had done it. Even with how raunchy it may be, she didn't break away, feeling her feet frozen and the rush of having somebody watch her backside for no good reason spike through her body. The number of flashes grew to a dozen within seconds. Despite being aware of this fact, she couldn't find it in herself to break it all off. It wasn't just to keep her word for the sake of these poor misguided souls anymore, the intense feeling growing inside her told her as such. This was something more debase, a natural need.

A few flashes later and the guy brought his head out of his tool again. "Hey, one last pose before we change outfits."

Martha fidgeted for a moment after hearing that.

"Pull your bottoms down for me. Just below your butt," he said so nonchalantly. "Don't worry about revealing anything. We're far away enough that we won't be able to see. We'll get a quick butt shot to give our collection a nice flare to it. What do you say, Martha?"

Upon hearing those last few words, immense heat traveled upwards to the saint's face. "No…" she said before thinking it through, but it was already too late. She thought there was something wrong with her when she didn't feel the least bit offended by such a sultry command. Deciding that she had already gone this far to back away now and that they won't be able to see much anyway, she very slowly hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her bikini and tugged it down. Her ass popped out of the tight cloth the moment it slid across the perky, round curves. She immediately squeezed her legs shut and tried to turn her head to check whether they could see anything specific through their reactions, but even after catching glimpses of them, it was hard to say because they were staring at her ass with great intensity as if their gaze would burn holes.

_What is this feeling?_ Cold sweat ran down her neck as she felt her privates being examined with great focus and as she heard the sound of whispers behind her back. She had confidence that all they could see was a plain old butt and thin crack that showed nothing but darkness, but it was like she was showing more of herself than she intended to.

"Alright, that's enough." She hiked up her bikini and hid her shame from them. She turned around and crossed her arms underneath her bikini top to frown at them, a blush streaking her cheeks. "You've already seen enough of my butt, haven't you? Let's change wardrobes."

"Okay, head on over here." The cameraman stood up straight and gestured to the trunk nearby. Sighing, Martha felt slightly relieved as she headed his way. It was strange with the way she was lightly dressed now, but something to preoccupy her was a welcome change. Reaching out towards the cluster of outfits and swimsuits, the young guy pulled out a white micro bikini with gold linings and held it out for her to see. "This should do nicely. Makes you real busty and sexy, which is exactly what we need."

"I-I can't wear that!" The holy woman swatted the flimsy swimwear away. "Th-that's completely and utterly shameless! I'm better off naked! No, wait. I don't want to get naked in front of all of you either."

"Oh, don't say that. You would've looked really great in it." The cameraman looked dejected.

"He's right. Martha, you could've become every man's wet dream."

"You'll look like a bombshell." The rest of his friends arrived next to him, grinning.

"No means no!" She began cracking her knuckles. "Or do you guys want some counseling?"

"N-no, thank you." Unpleasant sweat drops ran down their foreheads as they watched her stand there menacingly. "We'll find a better swimsuit for you, we promise."

"You better!" She crossed her arms yet again and turned her head away indignantly.

The group went further in and rummaged the entire thing until they seemed to have found something.

"Hey, doesn't this…." one of them said unsurely.

"We gotta at least try."

"Yeah, this thing is too slinky to pass up."

They each turned their attention to her at the same time, and she gulped seeing how serious they were. As the cameraman brought out the new swimsuit, Martha's face turned a bright crimson.

"This should suit you well."

"Yeah, it'll multiply your sexiness by ten folds."

"It's the best there is. You have to wear this, Martha!"

They showered her with near-endless compliments, which made it difficult even when the swimsuit she was seeing was nothing more than a black sling with fabric so thin, it might rip when pulled. Imagining it on her did nothing for her conscience or her purity. She couldn't lie that she wasn't the least bit curious about trying it out.

"This is all we got for you. What'll it be?" The cameraman said dauntingly.

"Please! You have to wear this, Martha."

"Yeah, we're begging you from the bottom of our hearts. Wear that sling bikini."

"It'll really save our financial situation if we get to take pictures of you with it."

With a heavy heart, she swipes the tiny cloth from the guy's hand and sighed. "Oh, alright. Since you're pleading so much, I got no choice. Just wait right here okay?" A moment later she went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, only to open it up again after several minutes, likely not used to trying on such an erotic piece of clothing.

Once she cracked open the door and stood there, witnessing their slack-jawed faces, she felt a trickle of moisture leak through her lower slit. She covered her midriff with an arm after feeling an abundant draft crawl across the excess skin that she was showing. Only two strips of black cloth-covered her front, splitting from her crotch and rejoining behind her neck. Barely half her boobs were concealed by the erotic tape. They were just about to burst free. With a single reckless shake, they would pop out. Not only that, thanks to the thin material, it was hard to ignore the bumps made by her nipples. It was just like she had predicted, the bikini was tight and dug uncomfortably between her ass cheeks and the narrow nook between her thighs.

While she was so focused on her scantily covered body, the guys had eyes wide as saucers.

"What are you guys looking at?" She stomped her platform heels onto the floor. "Have you forgotten that you have a job to do?"

They snapped out of it and scrambled into positions while Martha strode towards the spotlight with every ounce of confidence she could muster, however little it might be.

"We're gonna do something different this time. Sit down on the couch, will you?" ordered the cameraman.

She sat her butt down on the leather furniture and then waited for him to give the okay.

"Now put your legs together on the couch and stretch them to the other side. Lean sideways on your elbow and look at the camera." He grinned.

The leather creaked when the weight of her shapely legs pressed down on the couch. She could feel their stares as her swimsuit loosed up a little as she bent her body, yet the only reaction she had to give was to feel a slimy heat at her crotch. The bikini slipped at places as she laid herself along the length of the couch. The guys were absolutely speechless, and their gazes were glued to her like moths to a flame.

The camera guy took his camera forward and shot photo after photo at different angles, enthusiastic by her impressive display. She knew for certain now. This was arousal that she was feeling, arousal from showing off her body. Her body burned with it, staving off the last shred of decency in her.

"Alright, sit up now but put your feet on the couch. Yeah, that's it. Now spread them apart."

Martha's heels pressed on the leather as she showed her crotch. The flimsy bikini had lost its tension at her midriff and was now hanging by the tips of her nipples dangerously. Her arousal spiked just by being conscious of that. She could hardly even control her own limbs anymore. They just moved on their own whenever she was ordered to do something.

As she refocused her gaze to somewhere else, her attention laid upon the sizeable bulges these teens were packing. Her eyes grew wide. _They're biiiiiiig._ She felt a pang of wetness dribble at her nether regions after inspecting their pants.

"That bikini really makes her even bustier." She managed to pick up one of their voices. "She looks way hotter than the girls on campus. Heck, if we had a hot teacher like her, I'd never skip a single."

The sling bikini invited all manner of lewd comments, which only drove her imagination into territory she had never traveled to before. Meanwhile, the cameraman was a few arms away from her, capturing her seductive legs, the open area across the valley of her chest, and the small coverage guarding her pussy. She couldn't do anything but stay still and feel the excitement from it all.

"Alright, you can stand on your knees and point your backside towards us?"

Her thoughts had already dampened enough that she got up without fighting back. The sling stretched as arched her back inward and pushed her ass out. The cloth wedged snugly between her ass cheeks now, barely visible from their roundness. She felt hot as the photoshoot continued, and the guys were completely entranced by her sultry display. With how their bulges painfully pushed against their pants, she could guess what they were thinking easily.

She wouldn't say she was smitten immediately by their obvious desire for her, but it was painfully clear to her that she could hardly stop her own urges from taking control. Faithful as she was to the great Lord, she was still a woman at heart. A moment later, her body moved instinctively, squirming with a definite sway of her hips. Her legs parted even more as she felt her heat turning pleasant. She could tell without peeking that they had been keenly enjoying themselves.

Before she knew it, she started moving on her own without being ordered, and the camera guy continued capturing each moment. She turned around, leaned against the recliner, gazed at the lens with half-lidded eyes. Her hand-inserted itself between the side gap of her swimsuit and grazed her bare abdomen. He liked that very much and snapped a photo, a grin on his face. The other stepped closer and looked in awe, sporting even bigger bulges.

She decided that it was already too late to back out now and followed the sensual voices of her body. After a couple more enticing poses, their excited expressions morphed into one of disgust. The cameraman stopped taking photos and his arms fell on his sides.

They strode and stopped in front of her, their faces clouded with something heavy.

"Sorry!" One of them dropped down and prostrated against the floor. Not a moment later did the other two follow him. "We're very sorry, Martha!"

Martha watched them plant their faces on the ground comically, perplexed by what she was seeing. "Can you please explain to me what this is all about?"

"We didn't mean to do it!" said the one in the middle, the camera guy. "We just want to gather funds to keep our fraternity afloat. We didn't mean to offend or lie to you, lady. So please! Please have sex with us! We promise we won't share the pictures with anyone else, just the gorgeous bikini ones."

Martha sat back down and crossed her legs. Her eyes narrowed, filled with disgust. "And? Do you think that's enough for me to forgive you?"

"We're sorry!" They shoved their faces to the floor yet again, basically scraping their nose against the cold tiles. "We will stop doing anything illegal and help out the community."

That didn't seem half-bad, but she wanted them to really learn their lesson. "Will you donate a portion of the proceeds to a more well-deserving organization?"

"Yes, yes, of course! We'll give fifty percent to the local church and youth groups!" Their faces were riddled with worry and anxiety. So obvious was their guilt that even she felt pity for them.

Martha sighed. "Stand up."

They stood but continued to hang their heads.

"Oh, buck up!" She slapped the nearest one strongly, too strong in fact because he stumbled to the side from the force. "Oh my, sorry!"

"We are truly, sincerely sorry for what we did." They clapped their hands apologetically. "If you don't want to, we understand and we'll dispose of all those pictures. Just don't hand us over to the cops, please."

There was a long pause before Martha decided on what needed to be done. "There's no need for that." She stood up and took the spot at the center, feeling a little bit intimidated by their presence. She put her hands on her hips. "At least, all of you are man enough to tell me the truth. I hope this serves as a learning experience for you." Her gaze swept across their young bodies as she blushed. "Now drop your pants."

They looked at each other, surprised and confused.

"Don't make me say it again." Her tone tried to hide away her embarrassment. "You all must be feeling pain down your crotches."

This time it took another second before they unlatched their belts and pulled down their zippers. Cocks sprang out around her, stiff as a spear, pointing directly at her forehead. "Are you sure about this?" said one of them, though the others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Martha had trouble meeting their meat but still answered nonetheless. "This is what you guys want right." She palmed her breasts over her sling, squishing them against her body, an ever furious blush painting her face.

The guys gulped, their hands crept down towards their dicks, hesitant about what to do. Martha wouldn't let them. "It's fine. You can touch your members if you want," she said with a tone of discontent. As if to encourage them more, her hands moved to the underside of her boobs and cupped them together, inflating the round globes at the tip. Before she knew it, her nipples went rigid and pointed, carving an obvious, peak through the black fabric. They didn't let such an enticing display pass and rubbed their skins slowly.

"Oh my god, you're so hot, Martha." The camera guy jerked his rod harder, seeing her play with her own

Arousal overtook her consciousness as she watched their meat grow to full size. She continued to languidly play with her tits until. She wanted them to think of her more, so she had one dive down and insert itself through the tiny coverage of the bikini. Her fingers traced the tiny patch of hair preceding her clit before feeling up her folds.

They watched her finger herself and slid her hand inside the sling to toy with her nipples as they gasped from the pleasure that their dicks experienced.

Her finger slid inside her slippery wet hole easily, which surprised even her. She had never toyed with herself like this before. She let out a soft moan while gazing at all their meat. After a few moments, she stood up and walked back towards the couch, swinging her hips tantalizingly. She just had to feel even hotter, and their lusting of her would do just the trick.

As she hooked her thumbs underneath the shoulders of her bikini, she smirked at their frantic behavior. She tugged the shoulders apart to a small degree, giving her swimsuit enough room to hold onto her nipples to keep it from slipping away from her breasts. Yet, with that, she showed the group a great deal of cleavage. She thought about whether she should finally show them what's underneath but decided to forgo it for now and turned around.

"Is this what you boys like?" She asked with a tinge of playfulness in her voice as she showed her backside to them. The back was just one long string holding everything together so they basically saw everything. She reached back and cupped her ass. "Or this?"

"Mmmm…." One of the guys moaned.

Putting one knee on top of the couch, she continued. She spread her ass cheeks apart which no doubt gave a glimpse of her pussy from the very small string of her bikini. She put another knee on the couch and spread her legs as far as she could while bending over. The position pushed her ass out and made her lower lips cling against the string. She bit her lip and watched them stroke their hardness with their gazes fixed on her nether regions.

A moment later she interrupted their pleasure as she turned around and stood up. She pulled her shoulder strap one by one and then let it fall to the floor. Her audience unsurprisingly had their eyes growing wide, nearly popping out of their sockets. "We still have that micro bikini, right?" she said, turning. She walked with a leisure pace towards the trunk while their attention was stuck to the erotic bounce of her tits. The large mammaries had a noticeable shake whenever she took a step, so she couldn't blame them. She bent over. Her ass was completely naked, so there was no choice but to show off her pussy lips. Knowing the indecency that she was committing, Martha felt herself leak a tiny sliver of wetness towards the floor. It was almost difficult to pilfer the box for a change of clothes.

"Ahh, there it is." She rose back up with the tiny two-piece in the palm of her hand. Pouting, she examined the garment. "It really is raunchy. Who in their right mind would wear this to the beach?" Even though she complained, she readily lifted her leg up one after another to put the tiny bikini on. The guys paid careful attention to the way her ass jutted out as she bent over, but she had to seal the crack of her ass. Their dissatisfaction didn't last long as she spun around, giving them a long look at her large tits before she began putting the top on.

She looked down at herself, and her blush grew brighter with her perverted appearance. "This is no good. No one in their right mind would wear this!" Everything but her nipples were covered by the white triangles. The golden straps gave it quite the gaudy appearance, if only it was the same width as her slender finger.

"Who cares about that? We're about to burst thanks to your teasing, sister."

"Gods, you are so hot in that."

She smirked at their sad pleas.

"Oh come on, I bet you'll wear them yourself, you slut."

They crept closer to her losing their shame in strutting their reddened appendages to her.

"Alright, alright, just settle down," she knelt herself as they approached her in all three directions. "I'll take care of all of you so don't make a fuss." She didn't mean for all this to happen, but since she had a hand in escalating it, she only had herself to blame. Unsure of what exactly was expected of her, she started by wrapping her hands around the cocks on the opposite side. Precum already coated these lengthy cocks, so her hands effortlessly rubbed them down.

The one in the middle pressed his cock against her lips. "Take care of me too."

Before she could even reply, the guy went and shoved his cock head inside just as she opened her mouth to speak. Taken aback, she nearly suffocated from having that thing stuff her mouth all of a sudden. She recovered her sense well enough soon and let the poor boy do as he wished.

"Nnnhhh…this feels great," said the guy thrusting his cock in her hand. "Who knew we'll get to have our way with our model."

After a few seconds of indulging the cock with her mouth, she let it out with a pop. "Don't forget our deal or I'll beat morals into your skulls." They winced and nodded. Seeing they were easy to manage, she began sucking the cock on her while jerking off the other two. Moans range from how well she pleased their manhoods, something she felt womanly pride for. Even more rigorous than before, she bobbed her head faster, coating the hard shaft with her spit using her tongue, feeling motivated to get him off. His grunts reached a high point when he grabbed her head and started thrusting on his own. Meanwhile, she was alternating her strokes on the other two shafts.

Soon the guy at the front pulled back and unleashed a fountain of cum on the woman's face, dropping thick white goo across her nose and cheek. The blast surprised her, yet it also felt so surreal and arousing to her.

"Hey, let's have her stand up," suggested the one with his cock throbbing her hand. "I want to get a taste of her pussy already."

Dazed, she let them get away with it, and in moments she straddled one of the guys' lap, feeling his hand roam her soft ass, cupping and squeezing her soft flesh with a grin, before pulling aside the string below her crotch.

"Wa-wait..." she muttered, feeling his incredibly hard length sliding against the entrance of her pussy lips. "I can't do it."

"We had a deal, remember?" he said, squeezing one of her tits, which felt too good not to moan for. While she was feeling the euphoria of someone molesting her, he grabbed his cock and aligned it to her entrance before thrusting his hips up. "Nnnghhh so tight…" he moaned as he pressed on the saint's vagina.

Martha could feel her rationality slipping away. Having her pussy be defiled with his cock just felt too good. In moments she was moving on his, feeling her pussy slide up and down his cock.

"Well now, aren't you feeling good all by yourself?" The man softly muttered, releasing her breast after one final squeeze before taking hold of her hips.

"I will not lie. It does feel good." She bounced on top of his cock, feeling inebriated each time its grooves rubbed against her sensitive canal. She gazed in front of her, noticing one of the guys mesmerized with how her large tits were bouncing, fighting against the tiny constraints of the micro bikini, as she fucked the cock beneath her. She felt sorry for the poor boy, so she reached up and pulled her top down until it was clinging to the underside of her breasts, thus squeezing the two balls together. "No need to be shy. Hahh hah hahh... You can use this part," she said, massaging her tits.

"Wow, are you serious? I've been wanting to feel these girls for a long time now." He had on a huge grin when his fingers traced lines along the surface of those huge mountains. "I'm going to stick it in now."

"Just… hahh make it….quick." She kept one eye out as her ass continued to slap against the other guy's lap. In moments, a stiff rod shoved its way from beneath across the narrow slit between her tits. She moaned aloud, feeling its warmth and hardness just push apart her soft cleavage. He took hold of each side and started thrusting. "Ohh fuck... So this is what a titty fuck feels like."

Martha couldn't wrap her head around what she was doing. She was allowing a young male to fuck her own maternal assets while riding another person all at once. She was even wearing a swimsuit she would never wear in her lifetime. It was like she was being possessed by her own lust. But before she could form any doubts, the third guy pushed his cock against her cheek, and she was left with no other choice but to follow her desires and suck on it. Their heat was so addicting.

In a matter of minutes, she knew the cock pistoning across her cleavage, bumping her chin every so often, was going to cum soon, so she helped it by manipulating her tits and getting the shaft worked up with her soft flesh. He seemed to like it very much because his head tilted back all the way, and he was gasping out of breath. When he came, Martha had just enough time to close her eye before a rope shot and painted her forehead down her cheek. He pumped up a couple more, and a great, thick load landed on her chin and the base of her neck, which spilled towards her cleavage. He let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out, which allowed her to focus all her efforts on sucking that delicious cock while being hammered from below.

"God, she's so insatiable," said the one who was sitting on the couch. He reached up and started squeezing her nipples, pulling them away from her.

"She's sucking me like there's no tomorrow." The other laughed.

"Hey, don't forget about me." The one who just came called out to her, pointing his flaccid cock coated in sperm towards her. "Can you take care of me too?"

Martha took the cock out from her mouth with a pop and turned her attention towards him now. "Sorry about that." She proceeded to run her tongue around the crown to get him cleaned. He shivered from the cold, wet feeling and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Uunnghhh...yeah baby...now that's what I'm talking about." He reached down and fiddled with her engorged nipple. It had gotten so excited throughout their act, and now it was unbelievably perky and big, something that even the saint was surprised by.

"Damn," the guy behind her let out a breathless voice. "I'm already at my limit. Her pussy is ten times better than the girls at our department."

Martha felt him on the verge of cumming just as she was about to as well. She brought her hips down and slid his entire shaft until his balls rubbed against lower lips. "Hahh hahhhh...Oh god I'm cumming!" The saint shut her eyes as she shuddered from the blissful climax. A hot gush washed over his pulsating cock at the same time it shot an enormous load inside her. She didn't fear the repercussions of this act for her body wasn't like that of a mere human, but the fact that she allowed such a depraved thing somehow made her feel good.

"Hey, let's switch positions with her," one of them said. She didn't know who. Her mind was just a mess.

They flipped her over like a ragdoll on the couch. She laid sprawled on her back as they shifted around her. One of them sat down behind her ass, spreading her legs apart as he stroke his already stiff erection. He had cum not that long ago inside her pussy, so it was definitely impressive he got it up again. The other one sat right next to her heat, stroking his cock, which was looming over her face. She felt so hot being surrounded by all these young men that she threw all her decency out the window.

"Put it in already," she muttered, blushing, at the guy rubbing his cock against her pussy. She spread the narrow slit herself, eager to feel his manhood again. She was dying to be filled up.

They all grinned at her and soon inserted their cock into her mouth and pussy. She slobbered all over the cock in her mouth, rubbing around the phallus with her tongue. Her body jerked each time the other rod thrust inside her slick hole. The young student raised her leg up and hooked it around her shoulder as he rhythmically. And out the corner of her vision, the remaining student took multiple photos of her with his camera as he stroked his cock, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get fucked.

Gradually they shot load after load on each of her holes, and the micro bikini she wore was stripped away. She forgot all about how this happened, but due to their youthful energy, she had swept away and fucked in multiple positions.

She laid on the floor, panting while wearing the sling bikini once again at their request. Cum covered the perky white mountains of her breasts as well as the rest of her body.

She heaved and looked at the exhausted boys. "Don't….forget our...hahh...deal alright? Part of the money goes to a rightful cause."

They nodded, agreeing, their flaccid cocks no longer able to stand up.

"Good." Martha smiled. "Now let's keep going."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous commission.  
> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
